Chris Redfield
CHRIS Gender Male Birth date 1973 Age 25 (RE,RECV) 35 (RE5) 39 (RE6) Status Alive Cause of Death Death date Member of Family Claire Redfield (Sister) Occupation U.S. Air Force Member (1990-1997) (Retired/Discharged) S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Marksman & Back-up Pilot (1997-1998) Private Anti-Biohazard Unit (2003) B.S.A.A. Operative - SOA Agent (2005-?) SOU Captain (currently) Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil 2 (Extreme Battle Mode) Resident Evil Code: Veronica Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica (Unlockable) Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil 6 Short Story ''Resident Evil (1996) He is introduced as a former U.S. military pilot and a member of the Raccoon City Police Special Tactics And Rescue Service's (STARS) Alpha team which was sent to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team after their helicopter went missing in a nearby forest. Chris, accompanied by 'Albert Wesker, ''Barry Burton'' and ''Jill Valentine, soon find themselves trapped in the nearby mansion, which is filled with horrific monsters and deadly traps. In the end, Chris and his comrades discover how the nightmare began and witness the death of Albert Wesker, who was betraying them all along, and they face and kill a prototype Tyrant released by Wesker. Following the so-called "Mansion Incident", Chris left Raccoon City, embarking on a personal mission against Umbrella. ''Resident Evil Code: Vernoica X ( 2001) Chris returns, set five months later. He attempts to rescue his younger sister, '''Claire Redfield, from the Umbrella Corporation's research facilities on Rockfort Island and in Antarctica. Upon discovering she is now in Antarctica, Chris is briefly confronted by Wesker, seeking revenge on Chris for having destroyed his plans. Eventually, he confronts Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica virus. At the end of the game, he fights with Wesker shortly after killing Alexia. He is no match for Wesker, and their fight is cut short due to the imminent destruction of the base. They vow to finish things another time. ''Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles'' - Umbrella's End (2007) Chris and Jill join a private biohazard containment force and in 2003 embark on a mission to destroy the Umbrella Corporation after hearing rumours of a new BOW being developed, resulting in their successful attack on an Umbrella facility located in Russia's Caucasus region. ''Resident Evil Revelations (2011) In 2005 Chris and hís new partner, 'Jessica Sherawat' have reportedly gone missing and lost contact with HQ during their mission to investigate Veltro's possible reappearance. Jill and 'Parker Luciani' are sent to search for them at their last known location, the cruise ship SS Queen Zenobia. During their search, they encounter several B.O.W.s on the ship infected with the T-Abyss virus, a marine virus derived from the deadly T-Virus. They finally enter a room where they believe Chris is being held, realising too late that it was all a trap. Chris and Jessica, meanwhile, find a base of operations for Veltro; the Valkoinen Mökki airstrip in the mountains. Being informed by O'Brian that Jill and Parker are missing in the Mediterranean, they are redeployed to investigate their whereabouts. Chris and Jessica arrive to the Queen Zenobia to find Jill and Parker. ''Resident Evil Lost In Nightmare (Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition) (2010) The BSAA receive a tip-off as to the whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. Chris and Jill are assigned to raid his remote estate and arrest the elderly man but too late he was killer by Wesker. They had to stop him. Jill apparently dies while saving Chris during a confrontation with Wesker. ''Resident Evil 5 (2009) Chris is a founding member of the UN paramilitary group Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA). In the game, Chris investigates a terrorist threat in Kijuju, Africa while looking for Jill, who is missing and presumed dead. Accompanying him is his new partner 'Sheva Alomar. Eventually, they manage to find and free Jill, and to ultimately defeat and destroy Wesker who was planning to release a new virus into the atmosphere, ensuring the end of humanity. ''Resident Evil 6 (2012)'' Chris was assigned to investigate a bio-terrorist attack in the fictional country of Edonia, but nearly loses all his team members following a BOW attack by an unidentified woman (known as ''Ada Wong/'''''Carla Radames). Chris resigns from the BSAA shortly afterwards, and becomes an alcoholic due to depression. He is eventually convinced by another survivor of his ill-fated team, Piers Nivans, to rejoin the BSAA and confront another bio-terrorist attack in the fictional city of Lanshiang, China. The Story of Chris Redfield Member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. Position PM (Point Man). His marksmanship is #1 on his team, and he's an ace at observation and insight. Once a member of the USAF, he has a license to pilot helicopters. He was in the same unit as his current teammate, Barry Burton. He's unshakeable in any situation, but this same straight-laced personality al so means that he sometimes butts heads with his superiors. Although he's an exceptional pilot, he was released from his unit because of his frequent disagreements with his superior officers. After his release, he was recruited by S.T.A.R.S. for his military prowess. In addition to having plenty of battle experience with everything from a hanggun to a flamethrower, he can easily engage in hand-to-hand combat as well. His S.T.A.R.S. armored vest has a special built-in holder for knives, and this is where he keeps his his beloved large combat knife. During the Mansion Incident, Chris found the Arklay Research Lab and uncovered Umbrella's plot. But due to a systematic cover-up, the entire matter was clacked in darkness and none of his information was released. At that point, Chris decided to travel to Europe to look into matters on his own. When he departed, he broke off contact with his younger sister, Claire, in order to avoid exposing her to danger. But his plan backfired. Anxious about his safety, she set off by herself to find him, but was captured by Umbrella and imprisoned on Rockfort Island. Chris didn't find out about this until three months later. The person who told him about it was Leon Scott Kennedy, who acted along with Claire. After learning of Claire's imprisonment from Leon, Chris took off immediately for Rockfort Island. By that time, Claire had successfully escaped from the prison, but it would be a long time before she would be reunited with Chris. This was because of Albert Wesker's interference. Once throught to be dead, he had been dispatched to the island for some dark new ambition. In this way, a rescue mission turned into a revenge mission, and the situation become more and more confusing. Chris is a member of the North American branch of the BSAA (Bioterroism Security Assessment Alliance), an anti-bioterror organization established by the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. As an agent with Level 10 authorization, he is allowed to go on the branch's highest-level investigations and operations. He was one of the BSAA's founding members, and brings his superior perception, wealth of experience, and excellent combat skills to the table as the organizantion's ace-in-the-hole. Chris received information from BSAA's African branch that large-scale B.O.W. (bio-organic weapons) trading was going down in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. He volunteered to join Alpha Team on their mission to arrest the ringleader, Ricardo Irving. Motivating him was not just a passion for the total eradication of bioterror, but a desire to find clues to the location of his former partner, Jill Valentine, who was declared dead years before. He's built up his body from earlier missions out of his desire to settle a score with Albert Wesker. The last time Chris met him was in the course of his mission to infiltrate the estate of Ozwell E. Spencer. He had been helpless against Wesker then, and as a result, that mission became Jill's last. Chris was once a pilot with the U.S. Air Force, where his unwavering conviction proved to be his downfall: He retired following a series of conflicts with superiors. He has been trained in the use of both helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft, and boasts high proficiency in the use of heavy firearms. These abilities resulted in his being scouted by the Raccoon City's elite special forces unit, S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service), where he became a member of Alpha Team. Within the elite squadron, he took on the invaluable role of PM (Point Man). The unit was brought to an end, through, when it was betrayed by its very leader: Albert Wesker. In 1998, the infamous biohazard-later known as the "Mansion Incident"-unfolded from Ar klay Research Facility, and Chris was one of its only survivors. Following that incident, he headed to Europe alone to try to find evidence that would take down Umbrella, the pharmaceutical company that had caused the incident and made its profits off the development of biological weapons. In December of that year, his sister Claire came to Paris looking for him, where she was captured by Umbrella. When Chris flew to Rockfort Island to save her, he had an unexpected reunion with Wesker, though the business between them went unsettled yet again. Five years after the Mansion Incident, Chris and Jill traveled to Russia as part of the Private Regional Biohazard Containment Unit. Their mission was to take out a new type of B.O.W. being developed by Umbrella's Russian branch, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. As fate would have it, Wesker was infiltrating the facility at the very same time, but Chris and Jill never became aware of his presence. Umbrella fell soon after, but the use of B.O.W. in bioterror incidents continued to spread throughout the globe. To crush the last of Umbrella's legacy, Chris and Jill joined the infant BSAA to become part of the illustrious "Original Eleven." Upon regaining consciousness in the hospital, Chris suffered from post-traumatic amnesia, unable to remember who he was or what had occurred. However, wracked by an overwhelming and inexplicable guilt, Chris ran away from the hospital before anyone could come to check on him. For the next six months, hoping to dull the pain, Chris became a moody and violent drunk, staying in a hotel and frequenting a bar in Eastern Europe, where the female bartender and patrons took to calling him "the stray dog" and gained a reputation as the bar's worst customer. Chris also made some money to fund his rent and bar tab by doing bodyguard work. All the while, Piers and the BSAA worked to track him down. On December 24, 2012, Chris (now ranked as a Special Operations Unit Captain), his new partner Piers Nivans, and a group consisting of Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, Finn Macauley, and Andy Walker were dispatched into the Eastern European state of Edonia, where new B.O.W. species known as J'avo had been granted to the rebels in the midst of a civil war. After discussing their plan of attack, Chris provided words of encouragement to Finn, the rookie of the group, before moving out. Eventually, Chris and his squad came across D.S.O. operative Sherry Birkin, whom Chris recognized from Claire's stories, and mercenary Jake Muller, who Sherry was tasked with protecting. Introductions, however, were cut short when the group were attacked by a duo of massive Ogromen. Chris and his squad teamed up with Jake and Sherry to defeat the creatures, and brought in a helicopter to take Jake and Sherry to their destination. Before they departed, Chris, believing that Jake looked familiar, asked if they had met, but Jake responded in the negative. Making it to City Hall, the group encountered numerous Chrysalids and eventually a woman in a blue dress claiming to be Ada Wong, who told them that the B.O.W.s, including the J'avo, were created by the C-Virus ''and that an organization calling themselves ''Neo-Umbrella were the ones that supplied the virus to the rebels. Though suspicious of her, Chris agreed to escort her out of the building, only to fall into a trap; "Ada" cut Chris and Piers off from the rest of the group and trapped the other four in a cage before launching a Needle Bomb that infected Andy, Carl, Ben, and Finn with the C-Virus. Chris and Piers could only look on helplessly as their squadmates mutated into Chrysalids and hatched into Napads, which proceeded to attack. Chris was beaten senseless by the Napad that was once Finn Macauley, and had to be dragged to safety by Piers. The duo was saved by BSAA support troops who killed their mutated comrades, and an unconscious Chris was taken to a nearby hospital. In June of 2013, Chris, now a mere shadow of his former self, was finally tracked down by Piers at the bar he frequented. When asked to leave by the bartender he refused, another patron stepped in to help her, only for Chris to snap and physically attack the man, nearly hitting him with a beer bottle before Piers stepped in. After expressing his disgust at how far Chris had fallen, Piers forced Chris to confront his past by showing him images of their deceased comrades and the tragedy in Edonia, to little avail. However, when Chris recognized the BSAA logo on Piers' jacket, all of the bar's patrons revealed themselves to be BSAA operatives in disguise, while Piers told Chris that he belonged with him and they were taking him back to duty by any means necessary. Though still unable to recall the incident, Chris agreed to come back, and was quickly dispatched to Waiyip, in the Chinese province of Lanshiang, which was in the midst of another Neo-Umbrella bioterror attack. However, upon seeing a cluster of Chrysalids, Chris finally recalled the Edonia incident, and, enraged, vowed to get revenge on "Ada" for the deaths of his men. On their way, they encountered Jake and Sherry, who had gone missing since Edonia, and protected them from swarms of J'avo; however, when Piers suggested that they escort the two, Chris coldly reminded him of their mission and departed. Making their way through the slums of Waiyip's Poisawan district, they were attacked by the Iluzja, a massive snake B.O.W. with camouflage capabilities, which killed all of them except Piers,'' Marco Rose, and Chris himself. Unfortunately, "Ada" reappeared and shot Marco with a C-Virus-equipped dart before escaping. Marco rapidly mutated into a 'Gnezdo, forcing Chris and Piers to kill him. Afterwards, when Chris expressed his frustration, Piers angrily told him that they could have prevented some of their squad's deaths if he hadn't been so focused on vengeance, and when he went so far as to accuse Chris of forgetting their mission and state that he felt sorry for "all the men who died believing in him," Chris snapped and they briefly came to blows, ending when Piers remarked that he was glad Finn wasn't around to see him like this. Nonetheless, they continu ed on. Seeing "Ada" enter a warehouse, Chris and Piers entered in pursuit of her, unaware that Leon S. Kennedy and ''Helena Harper'' were doing the same. Though they managed to corner her, Leon arrived just in time and prevented Chris from shooting her, resulting in a brief fight between the two before they drew their guns on each other. Leon told Chris that "Ada" was a key witness and that they needed her alive, while Chris shouted that "Ada" was the actual mastermind behind everything, only to be told by Leon that the real culprit was none other than national security advisor ''Derek C. Simmons. Though Chris told Leon that he lost all of his men because of "Ada," Leon replied that he lost over 70,000 people, including President 'Adam Benford, because of Simmons, and made it clear that he planned on defending "Ada" despite full knowledge of her allegiance to Neo-Umbrella. In the midst of the confrontation, "Ada" used a Flash Grenade to escape from the four. Chris and Piers began to pursue her, but Leon stopped Chris and told him that they both want the same thing. Finally snapping out of his revenge-fueled rampage, Chris resolved to stop "Ada" in the name of justice rather than vengeance, leaving it up to Leon and Helena to take care of Simmons. Chris and Piers pursued "Ada" to the docks in a turret-equipped Jeep, managing to get on her freighter and corner her on the bridge, where "Ada" revealed her master plan: to spread the C-Virus all over the world and recreate the Raccoon City Incident on a global scale. However, just as she told them this, one of Simmons' henchmen arrived in a helicopter and promptly shot her in the chest, causing her to fall over the railing to her death. However, she left behind her suitcase, which contained a syringe full of an enhanced strain of the C-Virus. Chris and Piers subsequently learned that a nearby ship was equipped with airburst missiles filled with the C-Virus in gas form, aimed right at the mainland. Hijacking a jet, they attacked the freighter, but were ultimately unable to stop the missile launch, which quickly turned most of the city of Tatchi's population into zombies. Afterwards, Chris was contacted by Leon, who requested that he save Jake and Sherry from their imprisonment in Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility. During this conversation, Chris was shocked to discover that not only did Jake possess antibodies to the C-Virus, he was Albert Wesker's illegitimate son. Making their way to the facility, Chris decided to retire from active duty after they rescued Jake and Sherry and pass his position on to Piers. When they met up with them, Chris revealed that he was t he one who killed Jake's father, leading to a tense moment in which Jake held him at gunpoint. Chris admitted that he had every right to shoot him, but Jake managed to stop himself, telling Chris that there were more important things at stake than the two of them. On their way out, however, the ultimate B.O.W. Haos which was meant to spread the C-Virus all over the world as Carla intended, hatched from its cocoon and attacked. As Jake and Sherry made their escape, Chris and Piers remained behind to destroy Haos. During the fight, Haos severely damaged the facility and managed to grabbed hold of Chris, while Piers suffered a severe injury that crippled his right arm. With no other way to save Chris, Piers deliberately injected himself with the C-Virus strain they had previously procured, gaining the ability to shoot electrical blasts, now fully regenerated, Haos broke out of its chrysalid and attacked the two agents. However, its decreased size and vulnerability made Piers to shot electrical attacks that enabled Chris to damage its vulnerable organs which badly damaged the creature. It made a final attempt to kill Piers but Chris was able to rescue him and the two of them destroyed the B.O.W.s remaining organ, supposedly killing it. Though Chris repeatedly reassured Piers that he would be all right and they would get out of there as they made their way to the escape pods, Piers, realizing that he would eventually lose control and mutate completely, deliberately shut Chris into an escape pod alone and launched him out, remaining behind to die with the facility. However, Haos had recovered and attacked Chris' escape pod in the water, only to be electrocuted and finally destroyed by an electrical blast from Piers' transformed arm just before the facility exploded. The following morning, Chris was rescued by the BSAA, and decided to remain with the BSAA in honor of Piers' memory. Picture of Chris Redfield ''Resident Evil Origin'' PNEhm.jpg chris origin.jpg chrisredfield.jpg ''Resident Evil Remake'' Chris Redfield.jpg chriswr0.png chris stars.jpg Chris4251.jpg